A Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) uses an automatic location identification (ALI) information provided with the automatic number identification (ANI) to determine the location of a 911 telephone call. Unfortunately, when a 911 call is placed from a business having a PBX (Private Branch Exchange), the PSAP only receives the billing address of the business. For large businesses having multiple locations, this does not provide any useful information. Some PBX providers allow the owners to enter in correct location information for all their lines. Unfortunately, this is time consuming and therefor rarely is done.
Thus there exists a need for a method of providing 911 service to a private telephone numbering system that is easy to setup.